


seasons.

by softsuns



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: A bunch of cameos - Freeform, Angst, Dahyun has such a pretty friendship with Jackson, Dahyun is so innocent, Dahyun is underage for like... A minute, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, God - Freeform, Hm..., I hate myself, I love my life kinda maybe, Love Hurts, Sana is so innocent too, Teenage love man, oh boy, okay..., saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: her first kiss, her first love & her first heartbreak. all minatozaki sana.





	seasons.

**Author's Note:**

> this is... really unedited. i'm currently in puerto rico and there's zero power, so i wrote this at night to distract myself. forgive me!

**SPRING**

A week after starting school, Dahyun realized how little she remembered of her previous high school years. She doesn't remember the clashing bad grades or the bomb projects, she only remembers the anxiety spiking through her body the first day of freshmen year and how horrible her junior dance had gone. Her braces had gotten stuck to her disgustingly yellow dress and she had gone home crying.

After changing into comfortable clothes, fixing her mess of braces and setting up a movie, Her mother had notified her that her date was at the door. He had too many hair gel in his hair and smelled of expensive cologne. She didn't say much, suspicious about him, but once she saw her daughter laughing too hard and the boy who was known was Jackson, smiling. She went to make a meal for three of them.

That summer, they were practically twins. They had grown a special bond that Jackson had never grown with anybody before. The both of them were in their superhero prime, so they practiced a blood bond- That ended up with Jackson needing stitches and Dahyun confused on why an idiot like him was his friend.

When senior year rolled in, the duo had seemingly grown out. Dahyun's mint braces had been thrown away and her mother had actually agreed to orange hair. She was ecstatic and the fact that she grew an inch had her over the moon. She was happy with her summer progress, she was beyond happy with how she looked. Not that there wasn't anything she didn't like before.

The day after her shocking realization, she decided to sit by the blossoming cherry blossom. It was a beautiful tree, her usual spot. She was excitedly prancing, her comic had gotten mailed to her and she wanted to see if Kori and Dick got their happy ending.

But then she met Sana. Her long blonde hair was tucked behind her ear, music lulling her as she closed her eyes. She wasn't one to bother, so she only sat on the other end, not wanting to bother the sleeping beauty.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked.

"Kim Dahyun."

They started meeting daily, Sana lulling to sleep and Dahyun reading whatever comic that came in her hands. Bambam, the new boy, would always bring her one. They'd switch at times.

"The cherry blossoms are about to bloom." Sana said, breaking the silence between them. It wasn't rare, but it wasn't exactly common.

"I see,"

"Do you want to skip with me?"

Dahyun blinked, pulling her eyes away from the comic that rested in her hands. She took her lower lip in-between her teeth, thinking for a second. So many things could go wrong.

"Okay." She said, closing the comic books in her hands and shoving it in her bag. Sana's lips curved into a smile and Dahyun couldn't help but smile too. She had a pretty smile.

It was their first outing together and Dahyun couldn't stop laughing. Sana had the shittiest jokes in human history, she didn't remember half of them but they were funny. She didn't know why, but they were.

Sana managed to get Dahyun in through the emergency door, the other was seventeen and wasn't exactly close to getting her ID yet while she was already eighteen. She bought popcorn for the both of them and two drinks. Dahyun could make it the lip gloss on Sana's straw.

Unlike Jackson, whom she'd form a deep bond with and shared many, many, many moments together. They never had her heart thumping like it was currently was with Sana.

She couldn't stop focusing on her.

Dahyun noticed how she licked her lips, how she'd dip her fingers in the popcorn, lazily grab some and shove it in her mouth without a hassle. She also noticed how her fingers lingered in her mouth, tasting away the butter in her fingertips and she instantly looked away. Her cheeks were burning bright and she was trying to convince herself that she wanted to watch the movie. She felt so confused. Was it normal to stare at a girl like this?

"Dahyunie, are you watching the movie?" Sana asked, her eyes on the screen but her body leaned on Dahyun's side.

"I am! I-i was just thinking."

Sana furrowed her eyebrows together, finally taking her eyes off the screen. "You think during movies? What about?"

Dahyun's face paled and she she panicked. She couldn't say her. "Uh- how i should've grabbed the cherry soda instead."

"Do you want to switch?"

"Sure..." She answered and passed her the drink. She didn't know why she lied, everybody who knew her knew that Cola was her favorite. Her thoughts were shoved down the drain as she watched Sana drink and she couldn't believe how pretty the other girl was. Also how the lip gloss stayed through it all.

"Sana." Dahyun fixated carefully, capturing the other's attention once again. The older one hummed in acknowledgement.

"Pass me the popcorn please?"

Sana laughed and Dahyun couldn't help but sigh faintly. She wanted to kiss her, not eat the damn popcorn. She wanted to taste the lip gloss that seemed to stick on Sana's lips like second skin.

**SUMMER**

Soon spring faded away and summer came just as quick. The fireflies glowed outside contently and Dahyun could hear her neighbors hanging out in the streets. The now- blonde didn't exactly favor summer, it was too hot and her mother would constantly scold her for spending too much in the water. But right now, it was nice.

Her window was open, the warn night was sudden cool due to the breeze and Sana had come over. The girl's blonde hair had turned into chocolate brown and Dahyun liked that color on her. She looked youthful, like an actual princess.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dahyun asked warily, eyebrows furrowed together as she looked up at Sana. The oldest of the two had stumbled across American Makeup Artists and she was testing her newly learned tricks on Dahyun.

"Yes, yes!" Sana said, her adorable English peeking and Dahyun couldn't help the fondness that spread across her body.

Sana's knees were pressed on her bed, Dahyun looking up and her hands pressed onto her hips holding her steadily. She wanted to convince herself that Sana's balance fucking sucked and that was the only reason she was doing it. But not exactly, she liked it. She liked having her close.

"Did you run to the shop to buy this?" She asked, curious at the sudden spurge of new products.

"Yeah, this month's salary. But it was worth it, the highlight is so pretty."

"It's different." Dahyun puffed and Sana only smiled. It wasn't exactly what Dahyun was used to, but she did look nice.

"You still look pretty."

Dahyun opened both her eyes, looking up at the aspiring makeup artist. She took notice of how bold her eyeshadow was. Sana would usually wear soft pinks, blue, now she was wearing a dark color. It was a cat eye? A smoke key eye? Dahyun didn't even know. But what she did know was how the lip gloss stayed the same.

"You're still wearing the lipgloss?" Dahyun pointed out. It was pretty. It was a lovely pink gloss, it seemed like petals rested on her lips.

"It's my favorite. Don't you wear lip gloss?"

Dahyun shook her head, looking over at the window. It was a pretty night. "No, I don't really wear makeup. But i appreciate the girls that do, they look really really pretty." She confessed.

"Do you think i'm pretty?"

It was a simple question. It was small. Yet it shook Dahyun's entire body. She did think Sana was pretty. The prettiest girl she had ever seen.

The girl under looked back at Sana, she noticed how she stopped applying highlighter and was now looking down at her. She was waiting for an answer.

"I do." Dahyun confessed, taking note at how the oldest of the two took her lower lip in her mouth. She knew she was chewing on it nervously.

"I think you're pretty too." Sana whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she sealed the distance between Dahyun and her.

She wanted to say her lips tasted of cherries, of ripe raspberries, the sweetest strawberries but that wasn't the truth. It tasted like Sana. Hell, that didn't make any sense but it did in Dahyun's mind. And she was okay with that.

"How pretty?"

Dahyun grabbed the highlight in her hand, careful not to drop it and pulled Sana on top of her. Not knowing exactly what to do. But she was following her gut. Kissing, biting, anything to let Sana know that she liked her.

"Very pretty," She breathed out.

**AUTUMN.**

Dahyun's favorite activity was kissing Sana behind the library bookshelves. Nobody could see them and she was always so comfortable around the comics. Sana's giggles would quiet down as Dahyun brought her lips to hers, nobody really noticed since they all did their own thing. Dahyun was always the one pressed on the bookshelf, even if she was the one that initiated the makeout session. Sana's lip gloss would follow her lips and she remembers how the teacher made a comment about girls sharing their lipsticks.

"Sana, shut up!" She hushed, their lips coming to meet the others. Dahyun had no idea how to kiss and Sana had boldly stated how she could kissed many boys and girls before.

"Don't get caught ladies." Jackson whispered, spooking Dahyun and making her thump her head on the shelf.

"Fuck you, Jackson." She hissed, faintly considering homicide. Just for a second.

"I hate him." Dahyun huffed, her face burying itself in Sana's uniform. Their legs were tangled together to the degree that if anybody passed, it looked like a single person.

"No kissing in the library, please." Jinsoul, who happened to be Sana's best friend whispered following Jackson's teasing. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, her arms were crossed but a smile was spread on her face.

"Other people kiss here, ask Jimin and Seulgi!"

"You need to be quiet, God. Some of us actually try to study, dumbasses." Minghao hissed and after a few loud minutes, they finally got kicked out of the library. All five of them.

"I heard Jinsoul's class is empty." Taehyung said, being the final addition to the group. They didn't say much, scattering to the classroom. Dahyun's hands were fiddling with Sana as they laughed a little too loud. Everything was great.

But great things come to an end.

**WINTER.**

"I'm being sent back to Japan." Sana said, breaking the silence between them. They sat on Dahyun's comfortable bed, which seemed uncomfortable right now. Dahyun's heart only stopped.

"What? Why?" Dahyun asked, her attention being grabbed in the harshest way. Her eyes were already bubbling with tears. Sana could only give her a sad smile, lacing their fingers together. Dahyun just wanted to cry.

"Grandma saw a picture of us. She kicked me out and mom already called for me home."

Dahyun's throat, her stomach fell and the guilt was dragging at her toes. "Does she hate you?"

Sana shook her head, tears threatening to fall as well. She wanted to throw up. "She doesn't. She knew about us. But- I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave, can't you stay? Please, Sana..." Dahyun pleaded and Sana shook her head.

"Trust me. I want to stay. Please be patient." Sana asked and Dahyun tried to hold it in.

"Grandma's going to call me soon... Do we try to kiss it better?" Sana asked and Dahyun nodded sadly, trying her best to kiss it better.

It didn't work.

"Why are you crying so much, honey?" Dahyun's mom asked, rubbing her hair comfortingly. Dahyun wouldn't stop, she would only wear Sana's clothes and cry into her pillow. Her mother had to explain to the school that she was taking a loss too hard.

"Is it Sana?" She asked and Dahyun broke down into hysterics. This time clutching into her mother's shirt.

Dahyun's mother had heard about Sana being sent to Japan, something about Sana needing time away from Korea. She had pierced Dahyun and Sana together a long time ago, letting Dahyun come to her but she didn't expect it to be like this.

"She stopped messaging me, we stopped talking what did I do-?" She was cut off, crying loud and clear. Her mother's heartstrings clutching.

"Nothing, baby. Nothing. Don't cry my sweet Dahyunie. If Sana is meant to be in your life, she'll come back. If not, there's more nice girls in the market."

Dahyun sniffled and couldn't help but say, "You can't buy girls in the market, they're not carrots."

Dahyun's mom smiled smally, "I tried my best didn't I?"

Dahyun smiled, tears building in her eyes. "you did great."

"Do you want me to call Jackson?"

"Mhm." She sniffled and soon her best friend came over. Dahyun's mom has a faint moment of nostalgia, just like the first time they had hung out together.

Dahyun was clinging to Jackson and he seemed to be crying with her. He brushed her tears away while she was clinging to him and Dahyun's mom hoped that maybe she would realize that Jackson was a good boy.

**THREE YEARS LATER.**

"No no, a coffee with no foam please. I hate rushing but may you please hurry? I have to open my art gallery." Dahyun asked, her English almost perfect. She was torn between the phone, her order and her stress.

"You're drinking coffee? It's nine in the night, i ordered wine for all of the guest. You included." Chungha whined, she could hear clamoring in the back.

"It's not for me, it's for Jackson. He has this huge seminar to prepare and i was spending time with him before hand" Dahyun said, paying the drink and making her way out the line. Her focus on Chungha now.

"I'd expect you to be nervous, but you're not. Why?" Chungha asked, genuinely curious and Dahyun hummed. She knew what she was implying.

"I don't have a reason to be nervous."

"It's your first night showing New York city your painting of Sana, Dahyun. I know it's a big deal for you." Chungha said, her tone somewhat worry like. They had met when Dahyun was destroyed in time.

"The world... But you know what? I'm okay. I'm closing old chapters in my life. I closed Sana's chapter in my life years ago. I'm interested in somebody. Well, maybe." Dahyun fixed, taking the order before even hearing the bartender's words.

"Oh?" Chungha incredously asked, not expecting those words.

"How does dinner after the exposé sound like?" Dahyun smiled, resting the coffee on Jackson's table and waiting for Chungha's answer.

"I'm interested. I'll see you there." Chungha said, a smile on her face and Dahyun liked the way her heart skipped a beat.

"Do you need anything else, annoying Wang?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed as she sat down again.

"Yeah, smile tonight."

"I am smiling." She said, forcing her teeth to show and Jackson shook his head.

"Smile. Dahyun, it's been years. She disappeared. You deserve a good night, maybe you'll chain a lovely girl. Momo has been side eyeing you."

Dahyun's cheeks burned red and she scoffed. "She's my assistant. Keep it professional. Besides, I have a date with Chungha?"

"Chungha? Oh, she has really nice abs-"

"Jackson!" She screeched, smacking his shoulder before standing up with a genuine smile. "I have to go, text me when you get home. Okay?"

"You can count on it... Good luck, Hyunie!"

She been nervous all the drive there. She had been fixing her dress, playing with the pearls around her neck and hoping for the best.

Between pictures and pictures, the art was a success. She remembers tackling artists for her big break and it finally came knocking on her door. She ilustrated beautiful paintings, she tried to pry from the sad ones after a long hiatus. She had many of her friends, everybody was absolutely adoring the one of Jinsoul resting her head on the cherry blossom tree.

That one and the one that stung the most in it's time.

A lonely figure stood in front of it, a low cut dress adorning her slim finger and Dahyun stood beside her quietly. The stranger had jet black hair, she didn't take notice of her face.

Sana was looking down at her books, earbuds painted in a bold purple color and the cherry lip gloss more than visible. She looked pretty. Dahyun remembers her with a smile.

"This is a stunning piece."

After months of wallowing, of hatred, of sadness, of healing... Her voice didn't affect her as much. It made a tint of nostalgia hit her lips.

"I agree. She was the one loved the most. She disappeared in the winter. I waited for years."

"Were you ever resentful?"

"At times. Not anymore, I've grown. My heart has grown. My eyes are some place else." She said, sophistication in her words. She had grown. Beautifully, if she may add.

"You loved her? Loved as in past tense?"

She turned to face her, Sana's eyes wielding with tears and that bittersweet lip gloss on her lips.

"You still look eighteen." Dahyun complimented.

Sana laughed, trying to hide the pain. Dahyun felt angry towards herself for not feeling bad. "Does that mean that you still feel like you did?"

Dahyun looked at the painting, trying to muster an answer. She wanted to say yes, curious as to why she left. But she decided that was in the past.

"I don't. But, there's always time for catching up with an old friend." Dahyun said, giving her a soft smile as she proposed. But it wasn't going to be today, not when she had a date with Chungha.

"Old friend?" Sana asked, her chest aching at those words. She didn't want to be an old friend.

"Dahyun, come over here!" Chungha smiled, waving over and Dahyun looked back at Sana.

"Yes, old friend."


End file.
